


Welcome to the Show

by Kyoshu_Koi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Fluff and Humor, Multi, kind of, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7643248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoshu_Koi/pseuds/Kyoshu_Koi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hilarity doesn't stop with the gag reel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Show

“Keith!” Lance yelled, scooping up the said boy’s Bayard and chucking it at him. The Red Paladin lunged for it, only for his hands to grasp thin air as the weapon sailed far past his head. Keith blinked as he dived into the floor unarmed.

Oh. Oh _crap_.

He groaned as he rolled onto his back, staring up at Sendak, who simply glared down at him.  “You’re dead,” he deadpanned.

“I know.”

“CUT!”

The director gave a huff of disappointment, “Well, at least the gag reel ‘ll be rolling. Okay, everyone, take five! Shiro needs his scars touched up and I’m pretty sure that Pidge has officially stopped breathing.”

The said kid was rolling on the floor, silent, dry heaves working their way through her chest. “Perfect! Got it on Snapchat, too!”

Lance grinned, rushing over, “Dude, story?”

“Yup!”

“Show me!”

Sendak sighed and helped Keith up.

“Thanks,” he said, brushing the dust off his shoulders, “Even though you just tried to kill me.” Sendak shrugged, motioning for them to move offset. “Nice job with those lines, by the way, scared me real bad the first time I heard them.”

“Thank you,” Sendak mumbled, an embarrassed blush working its way past the hours of makeup piled on his face.

Keith rolled his shoulder a few times, “having hit it a little too hard on his landing. “How’re you doing?” he paused for a moment then motioned, “with all this, I mean. I know it’s a lot to handle.”

“Still adjusting to the set, you know?” Sendak admitted, “The crew’s amazing, though, better than I expected. I’m still shocked they actually use our real names.”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “Last name,” Sendak clarified. He glanced around, taking in the casts’ interactions.

Allura and Shiro were chatting away, Pidge and Keith were pouring over what looked to be Tumblr, and Hunk and Coran were attached at the hip as they talked food to each other.

“I still can’t believe they adjust the script according to you guys.”

“According to _us_ ,” Keith corrected, smiling, “And yeah, they do. Flipped their shit when they found out Lance and I were dating in real life.”

Lance perked up, “I heard my name, babe!” he called over, “Talking smack?”

“Totally!” Keith sniped back, rolling his eyes. “Though, to be honest, I think social media has a bit to do with it. They found out about the ‘real life’ klance and started pushing for it. The stuff I’ve _seen_.”

Keith _shuddered_ and Sendak actually winced. It took the former a few seconds to actually start up again.

“The names are more of an actual comfort level thing, and it also makes thing’s more natural, you know, less time spent coming up with themes and whatever. Whoever gets the role becomes the role in a real literal sense. My character wasn’t supposed to be Korean and Lance’s wasn’t meant to be Cuban. It happened because of us as individuals, not the script.”

“Huh,” Sendak let out a laugh that was more of a puff of air than a humored sound, “You know, you talk way more when we’re not filming.”

“Thanks, I guess.”

Sendak paused, a lightbulb flashing over his head, “Wait, they’re getting you two together?”

Keith shrugged, “It’s gonna happen in the fourth season.”

“Shit,” Sendak snapped, “I’m not gonna be there for it! My character goes comatose at the end of this season!”

“You’ll be back,” Keith huffed, “The guy you’re replacing will be back too. That’s what the writer’s do when you have such a small cast.”

“I’ll be back?”

“You’ll be back!”

“Aw yeah!"


End file.
